Echo Riddle
by wishing.upon.a.star
Summary: Echo Riddle is a young girl, also the Dark Lady a.k.a daughter of Tom Riddle. She’s cheeky, cunning, elegant and deadly. This is her story.
1. Prologue

"Please, Miss Black, do tell me why you felt the urge to break Mr Malfoy's nose

**Overview- **Echo Riddle is a young girl, also the Dark Lady a.k.a daughter of Tom Riddle. She's cheeky, cunning, elegant and deadly. This is her story.

**Facts- **She goes by Echo Black at Hogwarts, Bellatrix is her godmother, her godfather remains unknown to you for the moment :P She has a distinct hate for Malfoy men. Nobody except for Bellatrix and her husband, also Narcissa and of course Voldemort know of her true lineage. Only 3 mentioned above death eaters know that Voldemort actually has a daughter.

**Reviews- **Please I do love to hear them, flames or whatever I don't care. I've not actually written a whole fic yet and that's what im hoping for this one :

Oh yeah, and I don't own anyone but Echo, she is all mine.

**Prologue**

"Please, Miss Black, do tell me why you felt the urge to break Mr Malfoy's nose?" Snape looked at her angrily. "Well you see Professor, he decided to try and make me feel inferior to him and I didn't think that was something I should stand for. And after-all first impressions last, and I didn't want to look weak now did I?" Echo replied sweetly. "Miss Black you are very lucky we didn't contact your parents about this." Professor Snape looked down at her. "As if you could." She muttered. "Oh I have my ways Miss Black. Or should I say Lestrange?" Snape asked sarcastically. "I may be half Lestrange but it was decided that a proper heir was needed for the Black legacy that is why I am a Black and not a Lestrange. Not that it is ANY of your business sir." Echo said hotly a calm look of fury painted her face. 'Oh I am good. He doesn't even realise that I'm faking this all!' She thought to herself in glee. "Miss Black I expect you to return to the feast peacefully and be at my office tomorrow morning so that I can think up a proper punishment." Snape looked furious, Echo did all she could to not laugh.

"Oh but sir, wouldn't I have to know the way there?" She looked so innocent.


	2. Special Sorting

Overview- Echo Riddle is a young girl, also the Dark Lady a

**Overview- **Echo Riddle is a young girl, also the Dark Lady a.k.a daughter of Tom Riddle. She's cheeky, cunning, elegant and deadly. This is her story.

**Facts- **She goes by Echo Black at Hogwarts, Bellatrix is her godmother, her godfather remains unknown to you for the moment :P She has a distinct hate for Malfoy men. Nobody except for Bellatrix and her husband, also Narcissa and of course Voldemort know of her true lineage. Only 3 mentioned above death eaters know that Voldemort actually has a daughter.

**Reviews- **Please I do love to hear them, flames or whatever I don't care. I've not actually written a whole fic yet and that's what im hoping for this one:

Oh yeah, and I don't own anyone but Echo, she is all mine.

**Special Sorting**

Before being reprimanded by Professor Snape, Echo had to be sorted. So upon arrival McGonagall took her up to the Headmasters office to be sorted before the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Black. I do trust you will enjoy your years here." Dumbledore swept into the room with that infuriating twinkle in his eye. 'What a fool' was all Echo could think.

"Yes, unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to start normally like others my age. But no matter, I do believe I'm quite capable of catching up." Echo said with an air of elegance.

"Of course you shall. Now just put this on your head to be sorted." Dumbledore handed her a hat that stared at her strangely.

_Aren't you a bit old to be sorted?_

_What do you know?_

_I'm over a thousand years old!_

_So?_

_Nevermind on with the sorting. Ah, another riddle. Quite cunning you are. Very intelligent, selfish, elegant and a definite want for power. You would do perfectly in Slytherin. But is that what you want?_

_What on Earth do you mean you foolish hat? Of course its what I want!_

_Are you quite sure?_

_Of course! I'm a descendant of Slytherin, I belong nowhere else!!_

_I wouldn't be so sure of that. You show the loyalty of a Hufflepuff…_

_Ugh, if you put me in that house I will definitely leave._

_But you're brave enough to stand up for yourself, just like a Gryffindor._

_GODS NO!_

_The intelligence of a Ravenclaw._

_Do you want to die? Nice little drowning in that great big lake I saw earlier? Let a dog have a chew with you? I could be a little pyro and burn you?_

_I'm just saying you would do just as well in any other house. You fit every category. The choice is entirely yours…This choice will change your future, you do not have to be the dark lady._

_I do if I want to live. I choose slytherin, and I am QUITE sure about that. Hurry up and tell the foolish headmaster before I tell him myself, I tell you the looks I'm getting from him._

The hat chuckled in her head, could hats chuckle?

"A slytherin by no means of doubt Headmaster. Good luck with handling her." The hat told both professors.

"Miss Black I do believe that's the longest sorting we've had so far." Minerva McGonagall seemed to be, congratulating her?!

"Uhh thanks? Look professor don't you have to be at a feast or something?" Echo said uncomfortably, not that she showed it. "Of course, come on Minerva. I shall introduce Miss Black to her peers." Dumbledore visibly brightened and then strode down the stairs. Echo just rolled her eyes.

-

Minerva told Echo to wait behind the doors, telling her that she would be there throughout the first years sorting and the doors would open while she was being introduced. Echo waited for ages, and was changing her hair colour while she was bored, trying out different coloured streaks and such. When she finally settled with an electric blue streak to match her striking eyes that stood out in her raven black hair the doors started to open. Dumbledore's voice drifting in.

"So I would like to introduce to you Miss Echo Black!" And at that, Echo strode in, with elegance (yet again) showing confidence and a very slytherin like smirk to her lips. "Miss Black has been unable to attend Hogwarts in earlier years and finally made it this year and after a special sorting, she has been sorted into Slytherin. So please make her welcome!"

Echo walked over to the table that was so obviously slytherin, due to their applause and the fact the rest of the tables where whispering, "oh that'd be right.", "family of murders, all of them.", "what a slut!" and "damn, she looks dangerous".

She took a chance; she didn't want to sit with the nerdy first years, so she took a seat towards the end of the table near the older years. And that's how she found herself sitting across from a fifth year Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. She'd meant to end up with 6th years like herself, not 5th years.

Pansy was glaring at her like she was the devil itself, nothing she wouldn't object to being called mind you, and Draco wouldn't look her in the eye. "Learnt your place yet Malfoy?" She enquired innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean? Impostor!" Draco spat at her angrily. "Me, an impostor?" She let out a soft high pitched laugh. "I think not Malfoy." Her smirk equalling if not beating his own.

"Then how do you explain your last name?" Draco thought he was winning this fight. 'Now, now that does need to stop. I cannot lose to this little shit.' Echo thought nastily. "Whatever do you mean, cousin dearest?"

Echo slipped in the last two words without a blink. "I am no cousin of yours!" He cried out in disgust. "Oh but I think you'll find you are." Echo smiled sweetly. "And how is that?" He asked hotly.

"Well, my mother is your mother's sister. Making your mother my aunt, which would make you my cousin." She said with a glint in her eye that made him mentally cower. "So then either you're the blood-traitors daughter, or the crazy imprisoned ones daughter…" Draco mused aloud.

"Now you're getting it." She replied smugly. "So which one are you?" He asked in frustration. "The blood-traitor is my… aunt." She smiled as his face dropped at the last word.

"Then why are you not a Lestrange?" He yelled in anger which raised a few heads. "Because both my parents agreed that a proper Black heiress was needed. And so I am a black, to be first in line for the Black Legacy." She smiled at her win; Draco was supposed to get the Black Legacy originally.

-

And finally the feast ended and Snape asked Echo to follow him. She followed him down into the deeper parts of Hogwarts. Finally he reached a door, it led to an office. He sat behind the desk and asked her to be seated.

"Please, Miss Black, do tell me why you felt the urge to break Mr Malfoy's nose?" Snape looked at her angrily.

"Well you see Professor, he decided to try and make me feel inferior to him and I didn't think that was something I should stand for. And after-all first impressions last, and I didn't want to look weak now did I?" Echo replied sweetly.

"Miss Black you are very lucky we didn't contact your parents about this." Professor Snape looked down at her. "As if you could." She muttered. "Oh I have my ways Miss Black. Or should I say Lestrange?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"I may be half Lestrange but it was decided that a proper heir was needed for the Black legacy that is why I am a Black and not a Lestrange. Not that it is ANY of your business sir." Echo said hotly a calm look of fury painted her face.

'Oh I am good. He doesn't even realise that I'm faking this all!' She thought to herself in glee. "Miss Black I expect you to return to the feast peacefully and be at my office tomorrow morning so that I can think up a proper punishment." Snape looked furious, Echo did all she could to not laugh.

"Oh but sir, wouldn't I have to know the way there?" She looked so innocent. "Listen here Miss Black, I expect no trouble from you here. I don't care who your parents are. I don't care what they've taught you. But I will not have you embarrassing the Slytherin house!" Snape threatened.

"Professor if only you knew who my REAL parents were. You would not be saying that I assure you. I deserve to be in Slytherin, and I know that you have no right to threaten me. I don't believe you know my circumstances and you shouldn't judge me according to my parents. After all, from what I've heard you never did like my mother." Echo spat back twice as harsh but in a calmer tone. Echo nearly laughed, Snape looked furious. A tall slytherin boy with a prefect badge knocked on the door, he looked scared and like he was considering running.

"What is it?" Snape snapped at him. "Uhh sir, I thought maybe you would like to know the password we chose? And I could take her back up if you need?" He stuttered. "Oh fine. What is it?" Snape seemed really angry Echo observed. "Atrum Carcer." The boy was slowly backing away.

"Very well, make sure everyone knows will you? Miss Black you are dismissed. I don't like to be disappointed, that's something you may have to remember." Snape stared her down coolly.

-

_Well, not sure how that went for a first chapter. But I'm new at this so fire, flames, love whatever I need the advice! Oh yeah Atrum Carcer means dark dungeon in latin. Most of the passwords will be in Latin by the way. I'm not very inventive with them… Latin just seems easier. Not so sure how long people like chapters so yeah, like I said I need the reviews!! BTW, has anyone seen the half-blood prince teaser trailer? It's unbelievably stupid. Much love, wishing.upon.a.star xx_


End file.
